1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display apparatus that contains a read/write device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display apparatuses, such as LCD TVs, contain a read/write device, e.g., a hard disc drive, in order to record desired TV programs or play back recorded TV programs.
An information processor that contains a read/write device is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-16287. This processor is provided with an insertion guide, a pair of brackets, and a plurality of buffer members. The insertion guide is a box-like structure that is located below a circuit board and in which the read/write device is mounted. The brackets are arranged individually on the opposite sides (left and right) of the insertion guide and fixed to the circuit board by fastening means such as screws. The buffer members are mounted between the insertion guide and the brackets and elastically support the guide.
Many display apparatuses are provided with speakers that output sounds, such as music, voices, etc. When a sound is output from the speakers, vibrations of the speakers are transmitted to the read/write device, thus possibly causing some failure in the read/write device.
In the information processor described in the above patent document, the brackets are expected to be arranged individually on the opposite sides of the insertion guide, so that an operation for assembling a holding mechanism may possibly be complicated.